Who You Are
by Hail the Wolves
Summary: Naruto runs out of Konoha in the middle of the night, getting himself lost in the woods. Found by a mysterious pair, he meets someone that will train him to be who he is meant to be.
1. Prologue

Blonde, sun-kissed hair could be seen running through the streets, dodging through alleyways in attempt to escape the small cr

Newest story by the one, the only, Hail the Wolves! Okay so, INFO ON THE STORY!!

Summary: Naruto runs out of Konohagakure and gets lost. When found by a mysterious pair, his entire world is changed when he is trained into who he was meant to be.

Blonde, sun-kissed hair could be seen running through the streets, dodging through alleyways in attempt to escape the small crowd that was chasing him. The group seemed to be carrying two things in their hands; everyone had a bottle of some kind and then the other contained some sort of a weapon.

Racing through streets lined with garbage cans, passing streets that the small eight year old knew all too well. Streets that a child should not really know.

Startled ocean blue eyes darted back and forth, looking for an opening in his surroundings. Right, left, then right again. No matter how many times he turned, Naruto couldn't shake the crowd behind him.

Normally, people were too frightened to even approach the young boy. But once in awhile, a group of drunks would get the idea in their heads to kill the demon child. The group seemed to expand as Naruto grew older, as though they thought that more people should come along to make sure the demon child died.

Naruto was so confused. He had just come home from the Academy, happy that he finally was on his path to becoming a ninja. On the path to earn the respect of everyone in the village. Then a person had started to stalk him. Then, another had joined him. Soon, quite a few people were behind him. Naruto had begun to run, and the group followed, yelling things like "demon" and "bastard child" after him.

Naruto was thrust back into the present by more yells that seemed to be getting closer. He wound through more and more streets, narrowly avoiding ambushes from more drunks who had decided to wait around corners for him.

He turned onto the main road of Konoha, pounding down the street with his head down, not noticing where he was going. It was dark, and being so short, went unnoticed by anyone somehow, even though the group was still searching for him. He was approaching the main gate, but with his head down, he didn't notice. His stature keeping him below the desk of the lazy graveyard shift Chuunin gatekeepers, he ran straight out of the gate, unaware of how this small act would change his life forever.

-(.),(.)-

The young boy was tired, that was sure. What would you expect when you are eight years old, had just been chased by a drunken horde, and had kept running straight out of the village out of fear of getting caught and beaten?

But now there was a different problem and a lot more difficult to deal with. He was lost in the woods, not sure where to go or where to turn. Naruto was scared, not sure if he was ever going to be able to get back home. And he was getting tired, and instinct told him that it would be a good idea to just find shelter for the night and then go looking for home later. Yes, that would have to suffice for now.

Naruto looked around for anywhere protected, whether it turned out to be a large hollow in a tree or a cave. It turned out to be the former. Naruto peeked around the unusually large tree, making sure nothing was near by. He crawled inside, moving dead leaves and other assorted things to make room for him. He turned around in a circle and lay down. Maybe it would all turn out to be a very disturbing dream. Yes, that was it. A dream.

-(.),(.)-

Two creatures prowled the woods near Konoha, their objective unknown. It was an odd pair indeed. One, and overly large wolf, who grey shaggy coat spoke directly of his heritage as a Grey Wolf. The other was a fox, his coat tinted copper with a white breast and a white tip on his tail. The wolf had his head up, looking at the surrounding area; the fox had his nose to the ground in the action of tracking a scent.

Suddenly the fox's ears perked up, and his nose left the ground. "Ookami-san, there is something interesting around here. Something I haven't smelled before, yet it smells familiar. Shall we check it out?"

The wolf's chocolate eyes were inquisitive, wondering what the next move would be. "Yes, I think that would be a good move Kitsune-san. I have a feeling this will be something we do not want to pass off," The wolf drew in the air threw his nose, quickly picking up the scent that the fox had pointed out. He was intrigued by this. It smelled like human, but… different. Like it was somehow tainted. The human part smelled fine, even pure. That was something rare these days. But the tainted part reeked of darkness. But Kitsune-san was drawn to it, drawn to the tainted part. Well, it only smelled tainted to him, so maybe it was different for him. But still they needed to check it out. Master would want them to.

The pair followed their noses to the source of the scent. What they shocked them. They saw a small boy, resting in the hollow of a rotting out tree, covered in cuts and bruises. The two looked at each other and the wolf said,

"Master will want to hear about this."

(.),(.)

So this is my next story. It's a little vague here I know, but don't worry; I know what I'm doing. So, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Destination

The wolf and the fox walked along a forgotten path of the wood. The white-tufted tail of the fox was held up high as a beacon to the wolf, who was trailing behind the fox just slightly. Since the creature was at least three times the size of his companion, he was charged with carrying the young boy they had found. Since he himself was concentrating on not dropping the boy, the fox had decided it would be easier if he kept his senses in alert to watch instead of both of them. He told the wolf that if he sensed anything, his tail would drop, and they could try to find safety.

The path, already invisible except to the well trained eye, becoming even more crowded with all different types of flora present. Tree roots threatened to trip any unwary passerby. Bushes barricaded the way, and various weeds and grasses interrupted in patches. But neither the fox nor the wolf was deterred, going through the plant life as though it never existed. After they finished passing through, the area shimmered ever so slightly, and the area looked as if not a soul had just passed through; no displaced leaves and branches.

The path began to slope downwards, and the moonlight started to become scarce. The trees' branches entwined together to form a canopy, creating a pattern that, even if studied for hours upon hours, even the shortest branch could not be traced back to its parent.

This mattered not to the two animals and the unconscious boy. The pair only seemed interested in bringing their quarry back to their destination before the sun rose.

The path became steeper still, and the light darkened even more as the trees grew denser. The wolf and fox cared not, for the eyes of their races allowed them to see on all but the blackest nights. They continued to walk until they met with a steppe, a solid rock wall.

The wall had no paths carved into it, or handholds allowing a climb. The rock was completely flat, nothing blemishing the surface at all. But once again, the Ookami and the Kitsune were not deterred. Ripples were sent out as they passed through, stopping at a certain point, as though something ended there.

Dark tunnels lit with torches were walked along by the pair we are currently following. Shadows danced along the walls, in time with the ones being cast by the animals. Sharp turns going multiple ways and uneven flooring kept them at a relatively slow, but steady pace. Determination shown in their eyes, knowing they needed to arrive soon.

Eventually after two hours of traveling through the woods and an hour and a half of walking through tunnels, they arrived at a cavern that opened to the heavens with the boy. Spears of light pierced the sky, stabbing the darkness back so their master the sun could reclaim its territory.

The cavern was what could attract attention though, and not the battle the sun was having with its enemy. Tapestries hung on the walls, depicting scenes and tranquility, and also warfare. Three figures were always present on the tapestries, three humans. They varied from different sexes, but there was always something that was similar about them. Also, three animals were also always there. A wolf, a fox, and a dragon. These were constantly there, and nothing about them ever changed.

Other than the tapestries, nothing else decorated the room, except for a dais that rose in the middle of the area. A young woman sat in the center of the dais, her legs folded and her eyes closed in meditation. Her back faced the pair, so her only visible features were hair and the back of her robe. But they were interesting in themselves.

Her hair was midnight black, the color of night with no stars. But, her throughout her hair streaks that looked the color of true silver. Her robe was of the purest white, most likely silk. Nothing stained it, nothing interrupted the pureness. Except for one thing stitched into the fabric. It was hidden by her hair, and what could be seen was blurred. She didn't seem to notice the fox, wolf, and the boy until they made their presences known.

The wolf lowered its head, as did the fox. "Master," the wolf spoke to the young woman, "We have found someone that might be of… interest to you," The wolf laid down onto his paws, and rolled slightly to banish the young one from his back. But the little one had other ideas. He was very comfortable where he was, and didn't feel like moving. He clung to the fur coat of the wolf, not letting the constant shaking force him off.

Eventually, the wolf sighed and gave up. He allowed the boy to roll on him once again, and stood up. He walked over to the woman, along with his partner. They approached the dais, walking up a flight of stairs that were carved into the stone. They reached the top, the fox sitting down on his hindquarters, while the wolf stood so his charge would not fall.

Suddenly, the girl turned her head. With her face now in the relief of light, her features were shown to be young, thirteen at the most. Mischievous bright grey eyes shown with a type of maturity beyond her years. But also a childish trait lingered there, something that would never leave her. Her height could not be told, for she was still sitting. But with the twisting of her head, the stitching was now visible.

It was a dragon, leaning towards the style of the east. It was jet black, the color of the young girl's hair. Its two front claws were folded to its body, and its head was turned to the right with dignity. Its wings were open in flight. On one side of the dragon, a wolf prowled; its head near the crook of the dragon's wing. On the other side of the mythical creature, a fox stalked its prey. Its head originated at the tail of the beast.

"Oh?" Her voice was the same as her eyes. Too mature, but still young. "And that would be?"

-(.),(.)- Back in Konoha

Sarutobi rubbed his forehead in exasperation. Not only did he have tons upon tons of paperwork to do, but he now had a missing child. And not just any child. The jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He knew that any second now, his two council advisors and former teammates would barge in here demanding that he send a search party after him. But not because they actually cared for the boy's safety, no never that. But because he was dangerous. They wanted a weapon, and they knew he could be one. They would keep him contained, locked away, surrounded by guards twenty four seven.

Of course, he had already sent out a team to look for the boy. The unit consisted of ANBU that would often save Naruto from the group of drunks that would attempt to beat him. Even though they had lost family too, they knew better than the blame the boy. They were those special few that actually knew something about sealing. Or logic for that reason.

But now, he also had to deal with the interrogation of the villagers that had chased him around the village at night. It annoyed him to no end, especially since he heard some people whisper how the mob should be awarded medals for dispelling the demon from the village. His headache just intensified. He sighed. It was time to collect the reports on the villagers' interrogation.

-(.),(.)-

"So you have no idea at all? No clue as to where an eight year boy would run to in the middle of the night?" A man was being suspended by his wrists, his head hug low and his chest rising and falling rapidly in an attempt to bring in air. But his eyes were alight with accomplishment, as though he had just completed a great deed.

"That thing wasn't a kid. It was a demon," A sharp electric current ran through his body, causing his muscles to contract and his eyes to water. It left as soon as it came, but left after effects.

"Sure you don't want to rephrase that?" A man stepped out of the shadows, revealing who he was. He wore a long black trench coat, and what looked like army issued clothing underneath it. But it wasn't clothes that made him intimidating. No, it was his face.

His jaw was set in a square line, and eyes were sharp and quick to fit a person into their frame. A thin painful scar ran down his cheek and overlapped his lips. His leaf hitai-ate formed a bandanna over severe battle scars.

"You realize that that boy is essential to this village? How he could eventually pose a threat to Konoha? I hope you realize this," He looked at the man. The male's shaggy brown hair hung limply in front of his face, wet from sweating from the shocks. Green eyes smirked at his interrogator.

"Even if I actually knew, I wouldn't tell you," The man fell asleep on Ibiki, his head lolling on his shoulders. Ibiki sighed. So much for this person either.

His top interrogators were in other chambers interrogating other mob members. Some were more brutal in physical ways; some in more mental ways. Either way, it sounded like no one knew anything about the whereabouts of the young blonde boy.

-(.),(.)-

The sun had finally taken its sky back for the time being, and that meant people were running around, continuing their daily businesses. The place that we look at in particular though, is the Academy, nestled deep within Konohagakure.

Academy students walked through the front door, chatting with each other as they headed towards their classes to start the day. Stragglers ran through the door, not wanting to be late for the day.

One class, at the end of the hallway, was currently having attendance taken. The children sat quietly in their seats, shifting around, wanting to talk to the person next to them but also not wanting to get in trouble.

The teacher had reached the higher letters now. "Uzumaki, Naruto," The teacher already knew that the boy was gone, long gone from the village. But the Hokage had told him that he didn't want the class to wonder my he wasn't there, so he would have to call that hated name for a few days until the time expired and Naruto would be "dropped" from the program.

But unfortunately, the students did notice. Naruto had never been absent the entire year, even when the stomach bug had been going around and almost everyone in class was at home in bed. He had come to class to learn but the teacher had just ignored him the entire time.

Some looked around when they didn't hear Naruto yell out, or bang through the doors at the last second. One of the boys with triangles imprinted on his skin raised his hand and called out, "Oi! Where's Naruto? He's usually made me laugh by now!" The class laughed slightly at his joke, but it died quickly. When your class clown is the best of the best, its kind of hard to replace him.

The teacher at the front had to think fast. How was he going to explain to this group of kids that Naruto was gone and most likely coming back. Well, if he told them something, they'll probably forget about him in a month. Who cares about the dobe anyway?

"Naruto… Naruto has gone on a training mission of sorts. He needed some _extra _help, so he has been taken outside of the village for a while," When he said extra, he sneered slightly, insinuating that Naruto was definitely lower class.

And the group accepted it. The dobe was stupid, an idiot. Of course he would need help beyond that of a regular academy student. Little did they know, that was exactly what the young boy was receiving.

(.),(.)

And that's it for chapter two. I originally planned to make it a teensy bit longer, but I decided that since Konoha was not going to enter as a large part for a while, I'd finish it up with them. So yeah, in the next chapter we will find out more about this mystery woman, and someone else will be introduced. Thanks for reading!


	3. Meeting

Yay

Yay! Chapter three of Who You Are. This is where the OC characters start to come out, and we discover a little something that no one knows about the demon race. :D. Hehehe, can't wait to write this. Anyway, my ranting is done. Onto the story, now!! Hahaha, exclamation points… Sorry a lot of sugar. And now the story!

Chapter 3: Explanation

"Well Ookami-san? What is it?" She noticed that the wolf was standing, while usually he would show respect by seating himself. But then she noticed the oddity present on his back. "Who is that?"

"Master, it's him. The Sandaime Taichou. We followed his scent, and after seeing his face, we discovered who he is. He has the markings of the Kyuubi, Master. Look at his face," This time, when the wolf lowered himself to let the boy off, the small one tumbled and left his back. The wolf rolled his shoulder slightly, happy to have the weight gone.

The woman got up, finally revealing her height. She stood slightly above the height of a young girl, making her about five-six, possibly five-seven. She walked lithely to the animals and the young boy, making almost no sound bounce off of the cavern walls. When she reached the trio, her eyes grew wide, seeing the young boy. Her eyes were larger than the paws of the wolf beside her, and they were focused on his whisker marks. She closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and a blissful smile graced her lips.

"Finally."

-(.),(.)-

Naruto realized something. He wasn't cold anymore. The biting autumn air had disappeared, and was replaced by something large, warm, and fuzzy. He pulled on it, and discovered it was attached to something. His hand groped around, not wanting to open his eyes. He found that two bodies were lying next to him, one on his left and one on his right. Both were extremely furry and soft. The one on his right seemed to be only a little bit smaller than him; the one on his left was even larger than that one. He decided that it was finally time to open his eyes.

He was greeted with a face full of shockingly copper fur. He rotated his head and was greeted with grey fur. He faced his cranium upward to see open sky, surrounded by jagged rock. His eyes flashed with confusion; hadn't he fallen asleep alone and in a hollow tree? Naruto decided it was time to get some answers.

He sat up, and heard shaking of fur. He turned his spine and saw a wolf and fox rise onto their paws and giving a slight shake of the head to clear the sleep. Both of them looked at him, and bared the grin only an animal can take on.

Then, the fox walked over to him, and knelt down into the position most people referred to as a "play position". However, the aura of the kneel was different. The fox's eyes were closed, and reverence leaked from his being. "Master," the fox uttered the simple word, and Naruto's eyes grew in more confusion.

"Wha…? Why are you calling me master? More importantly, why are you talking?" He heard a slight laugh from behind. He whipped around, only to have to tilt his head back to examine the girl who stood a few feet above him.

He saw kind and gentle features, ones the held mischief like his one. He saw curiosity mixing into the concoction of emotions swirling through her eyes. He also saw pain, loneliness, and hurt mixing in as well. But like his eyes, it was hidden from the rest of the world unless they had the same eyes.

"Hello, Kitsune Taichou. It's about time you joined us. Ryu Taichou and I have been waiting months for you to arrive," The girl spoke with an air of child about her, like she refused to grow up and realize her age. But, at the same time, her voice resonated with being forced to grow up too fast.

Now Naruto was even more confused. Why did this girl refer to him as Taichou? That means leader right? Naruto was no leader. At least, that's how things at school went. Whenever they broke up to do teamwork exercises, Naruto would always be placed in the lower ranks, meaning he had to follow orders, not give them. And why was Kitsune before it? Sure he really liked foxes, and Ayame nee-chan would tease him about looking like a fox with his whisker marks and his smile. But this girl wouldn't know about that right? Naruto had never even _seen_ this female before.

"Um… why did you call me that?" The girl's face faulted. Obviously, she was not expecting this answer.

"I see…" the girl frowned, turned around, and headed back to her previous seat. "So you were not told of your heritage. Well, I guess we have to wait for Ryuu Taichou to arrive. He'll be able to explain this better than I can," She sat back down in her meditative position. "Would you like to join me? I promise I won't bite," The girl smiled gently, looking at Naruto.

Tentatively, the young boy rose from his position, and went to join the girl. Once he sat down, he tried to ask the girl, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

The girl smiled with her eyes closed. "My name is Kisaki Safaia, Ookami Taichou. It is nice to meet you Naruto."

-(.),(.)-

Safaia breathing had calmed, and her eyes were closed. Her body radiated a calmed aura. And inside her mind, she was walking.

She walked through tunnels, underground looking den tunnels. The floor was uneven, but she kept her balance very easily. After walking for another minute or so, she arrived at her destination.

She arrived in a large room, nothing garnishing the walls or the floors. The only thing present in the entire space was a large grey wolf, slumbering in the center of the room. The wolf held a likeness to the one in the real world, but it held three major differences.

One, this creature was _enormous._ They space was a large cavern and the wolf barely fit inside the space. Another difference besides that of a normal wolf, a slight shimmer clung to the wolf, making it look almost mystical. The third, and most major difference was instead of the normal single tail if the wolf, this massive creature possessed ten.

Safaia knelt into a position of submission, and said with her tone quiet but her voice loud, "Jubi no Ookami-san."

The wolf raised its gigantic head to look at the girl. It looked her straight in the eye, for though Safaia kneeled down on one knee, her head was up and dignified.

"Safaia-san," The wolf's face became gentle, as though seeing a long lost friend. "I had thought you might have forgotten me in this place," The wolf lowered its magnificent head to Safaia's eye level. "I was getting lonely," The wolf's lips curled slightly, as though it was smiling.

Safaia smiled as well. "As if I could forget you Ookami-san," She rose from her position and walked over to the large creature. She sat between its head and its neck, scratching a small portion of fur on the beast.

"We have found him Ookami-san. The Kitsune Taichou," the wolf turned its head to look at the girl, curiosity in its eyes. The girl sighed though, while the wolf was expecting something more along the lines of happiness. "He doesn't know it yet though. No one seems to have told him what he contains. Of course, no one knows the true meaning behind it, except the actual demon itself. I have to wait for Ryuu Taichou to arrive. I am so bad at explaining things like this to people. He has a way with making this all sound so much more solid than I can. I make it sound like a fantasy that he will soon wake up from," The wolf laid its head down on its paws that were the size of full grown dolphins.

"Looks like things are going to become interesting around here. The Three Taichous have finally gathered, and now it is time for you to all face your destiny."

Safaia laughed. "Stop being so serious Ookami-san. We still have years to train and then some. The Kitsune Taichou is still growing, and we don't even know what this 'destiny' you and the dragon speak of. So we have plenty of time."

The wolf laughed, or at least tried to. With a mouth not designed for it, the sound came out more like a bark. "Yes, yes, I know. But I suggest you leave now. I sense the dragon. The Ryuu Taichou is approaching fast."

The girl let out another sigh. She enjoyed spending time with her captive, but since it required intense meditation, she didn't get to very often.

"All right then," Safaia stood up, brushing the dirt off of her kimono. "I'll take my leave then my lady," Safaia bowed, almost mockingly, to the wolf. It still held respect, but the girl was obviously playing the figure.

"Go," The wolf bid her, "I'm getting tired of your games," The tone was playful, but at the same time, it was a command that she could not refuse.

Safaia turned to leave, then look at the wolf. "You should change the scenery in here a little bit. And underground tunnel is so boring," The young girl than ran to avoid being hit by diamond hard claws. "See ya!" The girl wavered from existence, leaving nothing but one very exasperated wolf.

-(.),(.)-

Safaia returned to her normal state of mind and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Naruto asleep beside her. Apparently, he needed to learn how to properly meditate. She smiled at him. He had so much innocence, for what he had had to deal with for the past few years of his life. He had yet to learn what he was, or why he was that. And as soon as Ryuu Taichou arrived, he would learn, and his life would be changed forever.

Safaia shook the young boy, determined to wake him up before Ryuu Taichou arrived. "Naruto, wake up. Someone will be here soon, and you need to meet him," She turned him so that his front side was facing her. Once he was turned, she noticed that his eyes were moving rapidly underneath his eyelids, like he was having a nightmare. He whimpered slightly, as though he was in fear. Safaia seemed to know what was going on very well. _He's finally meeting Him…. The Kyuubi._

-(.),(.)-

Naruto had indeed entered his own mindscape, seeing the dark sewer like tunnels that buried deep into his consciousness. He wandered aimlessly, worrying that he would never escape this horrible place. He followed the trail he was on, some invisible force dragging him, pulling him towards the source.

Suddenly, what had seemed like hours to him, the boy saw a faint reddish glow at the end of the tunnel. He felt a pull towards the light, but at the same time, fear to approach. His curiosity winning out, he cautiously walked to the light.

When he reached the corner, before he turned the corner he steeled himself for anything that could be around that bend. No preparation could help him for what was there though.

Looming in front of him was a fox of epic proportions, out-sizing every building Naruto had ever seen in his life. Nine tails swished behind him evilly, as though he was a house cat watching a fly, waiting for the insect to creep closer and then meet the larger animal's paw. A pair of crimson, blood red eyes shown like beacons through the dim lighting of the cavern. In front of this great beast, tall sturdy bars of steel were in front, keeping the animal caged. A simple piece o paper with the kanji figures of "Seal" were glued to the metal doors.

"So, my jailor has finally decided to grace me with his presence. Strange, I always imagined you slightly taller," The fox's lips pulled back in the air of a smirk, but gesture looked as if he was baring his teeth at Naruto. "What are you doing here kit? You have no reason to be here. Leave me to be in peace."

Naruto felt a flare of defiance awaken inside him. Why should he have to listen to this giant furball?

"I'm 'cause I'm sleeping you giant kit_ten_," Stressing the end syllable, playing on the fox's words, coming up with the best insult an eight year old could come up with. "Why are you here anyway furball? This is _my_ mind."

The fox laughed. He lowered his head behind the bars of his cage to Naruto's eye level. "Come here kit."

Naruto was unsure, but decided to approach the cage. As soon as Naruto was close enough, the stuck out a giant paw, swiping at the boy. Only by reflex did he escape the enormous paw.

Once again, the fox laughed deeply, while Naruto sent a death glare his way. "Oi, furball," It was the fox's turn to send a death glare, "What's your name?" The fox leered at him.

"You want to know my name kit? But you already do. I've seen it in your memories. Think back to your history classes in school. A god sized fox that attacked on the date of your birth. Think, kit, think. Even you can do that," He watched the boy screw up his face in the attempt to remember. Suddenly, his eyes open with realization and his mouth dropped in fear. "No…"

The fox smiled once more, "Yes boy. I can see my name in your eyes. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Demon Lord."

(.),(.)

Okay, this chapter took forever. I got a little sidetracked and stuff. One thing I notice lot about fanfiction is that when people write the Kyuubi, his speak is always bold and in caps. I decided that since he will change (Yay dynamic characters!) That it was pointless. Also, you know what? I do what I want. X3. See you next time!


	4. Battle

Okay, this chapter should be good. I hope so anyway. You are all finally going to get somewhat of the layout of my convoluted mind. So, without further adieu, chapter four of Who You Are!

-(.),(.)-

Chapter four: Discovered

Naruto's eyes flew open instantly, breaking the conversation with his inner demon. His breathing was heavy; a film of sweat glistened across his skin, though he shivered as well underneath the salty liquid. He saw the girl Safaia trying to wake him, concern flashing through her eyes. Like any small child who had a bad dream, he reached up, clung to her robe, and buried his face in the fabric. A ragged sob passed through his tiny lips as he poured his fears out to the only one who would listen. "The-there was this r-really b-big fox… h-he wanted t-to k-kill me…" his grip tightened on the silk.

Safaia was at a loss. She wasn't sure how to comfort this little child, one who had not been warned beforehand that he was carrying perhaps the most powerful demon. She awkwardly patted his back, rubbing gently, trying to calm him down.

"Shh, Naruto-chan, shh…. That fox… he wasn't trying to kill you… no…." She felt the spike in chakra as Ryuu Taichou approached even faster. This was an important meeting for Naruto, and he couldn't spend it being all emotional. "Naruto-chan, I need you to be a big boy right now. You want to be a big boy right? Now, come one, stop crying. Ryuu Taichou will be here shortly," After a little while, the child's sobs subsided, leaving a dry heave behind. Eventually, he was calm enough to master himself and stopped that as well.

"Safaia-nee-san…" Safaia looked at Naruto in surprise. She had never been addressed as big sister before. "Who is Ryuu Taichou? Why can't you tell me what's going on?"

Safaia smiled kindly at the child. "He can explain it better than I can Naruto-chan. Don't worry, he'll be here very soon."

A few minutes passed, and a beating of wings was heard overhead. Soon, the portal to the sky was blocked by a winding emerald body of scales. Giant leathery wings folded slightly to allow passage. In less than ten seconds the enormous creature had landed, collapsed its wings along the length of its body, and put its belly to the ground to allow someone to dismount.

The beast was truly magnificent. Green scales flecked with tinges of gold encased his body throughout. A noble head graced his features. The dinner plate eyes were an icy blue. Crystallized horns topped his grand head.

The young boy that dismounted from his back was almost as awe-inspiring. His hair was the color of the dragon's eyes, ice blue, while his eyes matched his scales, emerald green. The opposite was almost comical. He was tall and lean, at least in his young teens. His spinal column was rigid, as though a steel pole had replaced the bone. He wore Chuunin type pants, with black ninja shoes. His top was a black piece of fabric, covering his chest, and looped around his lower back to connect seamlessly the other side. A strap crossed his chest, and the hilt of a sword crested above his shoulder. The exposed part of his back was invisible to Naruto.

"Safaia," His voice was deep, yet held a lithe quality. "Who is this? How did he get in here?" He almost commanded a response from her.

"Ishi, this is Naruto-chan. The Sandaime Taichou. He just arrived about an hour ago. Ookami-san and Kitsune-san found him in the woods."

The boy glared at Safaia. "I told you not to call me that _Gin_," He attempted to make fun of her by nicknaming her hair, silver. Safaia just laughed. She looked down at Naruto and explained.

"I call him Ishi because he's as unfeeling as stone sometimes. He calls me Gin, silver, because of my hair. His real name is Yamazaki Daitaro. His parents expected a lot out of him."

Naruto looked up at the taller boy in awe. To be named great first son, he must be important.

Daitaro looked down at the younger boy. He went down on one knee, reaching Naruto's eye level. He glanced quickly at his face, taking in his eyes, hair, and the whisker marks especially. A smirk lifted one corner of his mouth. "I guess you're right Gin. Has he talked to _him_ yet?" He seemed to be slightly surprised when she nodded her head yes.

"He finished talking to him just a bit before you arrived. He acted like both of us. Completely scared like three year olds in a thunder storm," From her somewhat upbeat attitude before, she seemed strangely serious.

Daitaro stood, running a hand through his emerald locks. "I guess it's time to tell this the last time. Naruto-san, please sit over there. Kitsune-san, join your master. This is going to take a little while."

-(.),(.)-

After Naruto had settled himself on the floor, using the fox as a makeshift pillow, and the wolf had sat by Safaia, and the dragon joined Daitaro, were words uttered again. "Now Naruto, what I am about to tell you has been passed down from one Taichou group to the next. No one, and I mean no one may know the details of what I'm about to tell you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal Ishi-san," a vein twitched in Daitaro's temple, and if the atmosphere had been lighter, Safaia would have laughed.

"It started over three thousand years ago…" at that exact moment a stranger buzzing noise echoed through the chasm. Safaia and Daitaro rose quickly, there animals joining them. "Looks like this will have to wait for later. Naruto-san, stay here with Kitsune-san. We'll be back in a moment," In one graceful moment, Daitaro was on the dragon's back and Safaia was darting out of the entrance Naruto had come through earlier with the wolf. "Come on Ryuu, we're going to go see who's trying to break in here," A malevolent glint in his and his dragon's eyes, they rose through the opening they had entered through.

Naruto stood there, dumbfounded. One second, he was about to hear why he was there, and the next the others had run out in a frenzy. Now, he was left alone in the room with no one but a talking fox.

As if her could read the boy's fear filled thoughts, the fox nudged his shoulder, and comforted him by saying, "Don't worry Master. The others will be here soon. It is probably just someone who lost their way. Safaia-sama and Daitaro-sama have always been a bit overprotective of this land."

"Whatever you say Kitty-chan," nicknaming the fox in the way only an eight year old could.

-(.),(.)-

Three people dressed in ANBU outfits were poised like jungle cats on two trees. The tree was right outside a large rock cliff, seamless in every way.

"Taichou, we've been sitting here for hours. The boy isn't coming out. Let's head back to Konoha and tell Hokage-sama that the boy was taken. You saw the size of those animals; they probably ate him," A bandana was tied over his head, hiding his brown hair. An animalistic mask covered his face, preventing him from holding a senbon in his mouth. His voice held no emotion; not sadness, nor anger, nor happiness. He was simply stating a fact.

"Shut it Shiranui. You know what Hokage-sama said. We have to stay out here for three days before we're allowed to go back home, _unless _we're _positive_ that he's dead," Another man, who had one blade perched on his back, spoke back harshly to one of his partners. His face was also covered by an animal based mask. His voice held a slight rasp, as if he was just recovering from a cold.

"_Gekkou, Shiranui,_ _shut it_. Something's coming," The last man snapped at his subordinates. His gravity defying grey hair betrayed his age, and a slip of fabric snuck underneath his dog like mask. He was obviously younger than the two others, but he ranked higher than them by the way they were treating him. He carried no special weapons, no special attributes. At least, one that was visible.

They sat as silent and still as statues. The one called Shiranui was about to complain that no one and nothing was coming, when two things happened simultaneously.

The strongest gust of wind any of them had ever felt, and tree shook so much there was a fear of falling off. Eyes widened underneath masks at the vision they didn't think was possible.

On the ground, a girl with strange hair stood next to the massive wolf they had spotted that took Naruto before. The girl was sinking into a defensive position, while her companion looked ready to attack, its muzzle pulled back into a snarl.

Above head, a creature thought to only exist in mythology rose over the top of the cliff. Its body was gliding flat against the air, so the men in the tree could see the boy with odd features on its back. A nodachi was held tightly in his right hand. His face was that of a ninja who followed the rules; no emotions at all.

"Why are you here? This is a private area. No one may enter without permission," He stared all three of them down simultaneously. Shiranui bristled, Gekkou shuddered slightly, and the other man spoke.

"My name is Hatake. My team and I have a mission from our Hokage to retrieve a young boy that we believe, no, we _know_ are holding hostage. So please, release your summons and just give him to us, and there will be no fight. We do not wish to harm you," Hatake tried to smooth the younger ninja.

Below, the snarling from the wolf increased, the girl sunk lower into her position as though she was about to pounce. The dragon's let out an indignant roar, and the boy's gaze darkened. "Foolish human. Do not think of us as simple _summons," _He spat the word out like it was poison. "We are much, much better than that. We are partners, we are bound by the soul, not by a simple contract that you sign using your blood. WE do not simply accept a new master because they sign some silly piece of paper that can be destroyed instantly," The wolf below barked in agreement with the flying behemoth.

"Also, do not think we will give Naruto-san over to the likes of you. He has a home here; he will become someone new. The next time anyone from Konohagakure will see him will be the next Chuunin exams are announced," The wolf mentioned, giving them a cue to leave. These men were ANBU ninja though, the elite of Konoha. They weren't going to leave because just some animal said that they should. They readied their respective weapons, preparing to fight if need be.

"Sorry kids, we have orders from Hokage-sama directly to bring back Naruto. We hope you, as fellow ninjas, that we cannot ignore orders," Their arms tensed, preparing to jump and attack.

Safaia smirked. "I have one question for you…" a rustle of leaves. "What makes you think you can beat us?"

Hatake, Gekkou, and Shiranui turned instantly. The girl who had been on the ground only seconds was now standing directly behind them, arms folded over her chest and acting completely nonchalant. Yes, they had seen others move at that speed many times before, but never someone who couldn't be over the age of twelve. Many people also couldn't pull it off to get there without at least one of them noticing first.

They now knew who they were up against. At least that they could not underestimate them. These children were ones how had been trained from birth to be ninjas, to live a certain way and to never stray from it. This fight might prove difficult if they weren't careful.

Hands tightened even more on weapons, and poses tensed. A flash of displaced light, and the battle began.

Gekkou had launched himself at the girl with the strangely striped hair. He attempted to strike her with his sword, but she danced away from his blade. She avoided slash, every jab. She was an experienced ballerina on the battlefield, and Gekkou felt like a child learning his first steps.

The others weren't having much luck. Hatake had taken the boy on the dragon, and it wasn't working so well. The beast was ten times more agile then he had originally believed. It somehow managed to weave through the intense foliage like a smaller version of the serpent it was. He attempted to get far enough away to perform a jutsu, but the dragon would always come to close ripping him half with its gigantic jaw. The boy himself had disappeared from the creature's back; but Hatake hardly had time to worry about that.

Shiranui was feeling plain embarrassed with his fight. He was being evenly matched by a _wolf._ An animal, a furry creature that's intelligence was only advanced when summoned, or however these animals came into existence. But this beast was _playing _with him. Dodging when he tried to stab him, evading every jutsu that he threw at him. The wolf didn't attack him in any shape or form, just prancing around the forest floor like a deer. "Fight back you damn animal!" Shiranui yelled out of anger.

The wolf let out a laugh-like bark. "Not until Safaia-sama says it's okay. Let's have fun until then okay?" Shiranui just growled at the creature.

Gekkou was starting to get annoyed. How was this child keeping up with someone of an ANBU level like himself and his team? He was never when to be overconfident, but he was _confident_ in his abilities. And these damn kids were keeping the entire team occupied. "Ookami no Nami," a wolf made purely of water launched itself at Gekkou. He dodged it with spilt-second timing.

"Don't break your concentration, or you might die," The girl smiled wryly at him, making him even angrier.

_This is freakin' ridiculous _.Where the hell was the boy? "Tatsu no Kitai," a rush of dragon-shaped wind rushed towards him. "Concentrate ANBU. I don't want this to end so soon."

-(.),(.)-

The battle continued. For about one hour, blows were exchanged, lacerations were caused, and multiple curses ensued.

At the end of the hour, the three ANBU men had their backs to each other, while Safaia, Daitaro, and the wolf and dragon surrounded them. There was no way out.

Panting, and with a long gash running down his left arm, Daitaro addressed the silver haired man. "You all fight well. But we do not have time for this. We have to attend to Naruto now. Please tell the Hokage this: You will see Naruto at the Chuunin exams. You will see neither hide nor hair of him until then. Goodbye," and with that, the group disappeared.

A breeze blew through the tiny clearing they were gathered in. "We better tell Hokage-sama." And they left as well.

-(.),(.)-

Oh. My. God. I AM SO SORRY. I had such a huge writer's block. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Ja ne!


End file.
